Let's Be Friends
by MYcatISmyBESTfriend
Summary: Jenna / Clare friendship one-shot, with a hint of Eli / Clare. While leaving Degrassi, Clare and Eli hear soft crying. It just happens to be Clare's ex-best friend crying over Clare's ex-boyfriend. Does she comfort her or just give her the cold shoulder?


_Let's Be Friends. _

Clare Edwards walked out of Degrassi, arm in arm with Elijah Goldsworthy. They would occasionally glance at each other, giggling and smiling. He would sometimes lean over and give her a peck on the cheek and she would look down and blush. Like always. But today, their fun and flirting was soon cut short when they heard soft crying. Clare unlooped her arm from Eli's and searched for the source of the crying. Eli stood in his spot, just watching Clare. Clare walked down the steps of Degrassi, turning left and almost tripping. She caught her footing, realizing she had almost fallen on Jenna Middleton. There, the blonde sat, eyeliner and mascara smeared and eyes swollen. Eli walked up to Clare and she whispered something in his ear while he nodded and walked away to his hearse. Clare took a seat next to the sobbing teen on the concrete.

"Jenna..?"

The blonde looked at Clare, blinking unwanted tears away.

"Jenna?" Clare repeated. After examining her disheveled appearance a bit more, Clare could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk. She kept silent for a few minutes but finally spoke up, asking the question that had been bugging her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Jenna was silent for a moment, but opened her mouth to speak.

"KC dumped me." Clare wasn't exactly sympathetic, but she didn't have the heart to just walk away right then. When Clare was about to respond, Jenna opened her mouth to continue. "Because I'm pregnant." Clare held in a gasp, but Jenna noticed and broke down again. Clare wasn't necessarily upset or disappointed with Jenna, she was more mad at KC for just throwing her under the bus.

"Jenna, I'm sorry. I really can't believe KC would do something so cruel. It-It's wrong. I mean, I knew KC was a jerk, but this?" Clare shook her head. "Unbelievable."

The two girls sat there, silent, except for Jenna's occasional sniffles.

"Clare?" The auburn-haired girl looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Can I hug you?"

Clare looked a bit taken aback by the question, but softly smiled, despite the situation, and nodded. Jenna wrapped her arms around Clare, the best she could while sitting.

"Thank you, so much. I really appreciate this. I know I haven't treated you the best in the past, but you're a great girl. Don't forget that."

Clare smiled at those words.

"Jenna?" Clare called as Jenna started walking away.

"Yes?" Jenna turned around, smiling.

"Let's be friends."

"Sure." Clare smiled at her. They walked in different directions, Clare heading to her boyfriend's hearse and Jenna walking towards her brother's car. Clare was happy, she was able to make Jenna smile, even though her boyfriend had just broken up with her for the worst reason possible. Sure, Jenna used to be a bitch, but Clare was glad to be her friend again.

Clare opened up Eli's car door and sat in the passenger seat.

"So what was that about?"

"Just some girl stuff."

"Really? It looked like a crying teen and my amazing girlfriend hugging. Care to elaborate?"

"Not really." Eli chuckled as Clare reached over and pecked him on the lips.

"Well, by the looks of it, it looks like you made that girl feel a lot better then she did before. Have I ever told you're amazing, Clare?"

"Why yes, yes you have. But, I definitely wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"Clare? You're amazing."

"I know." Eli smiled softly at her, while she giggled.

"You're beautiful too." That shut Clare up as she blushed, becoming interested in her feet. Eli pulled Clare's lips to his as she gasped and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She sure wasn't objecting though. And if she said she was happy before?

She was ecstatic now.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a little something I came up with(: I used to hate Jenna, but I mean, she's not _that _bad. She's definitely not my favorite character, but I don't hate her. I hope you guys like this(: Please review. It means the world(: I had to add some Eclare in there. I mean, what kind of story would it be if I didn't? xD.

Love,  
Dominique.


End file.
